


Mcyt Ideas/Prompts

by Toyoko



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arson, Gen, Jotting down ideas, Lowkey Crack, idk how to use them hush, no beta we die like tubbo's bees, tags r weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyoko/pseuds/Toyoko
Summary: Haha funny block men go brr which make happy chemical also go brr
Comments: 32
Kudos: 59





	1. Introduction

Hi, my writing is a mess hello :]

Im not a good writer so these are just ideas/prompts or whatever you want to call them that I've come up with

If you dislike the fact that I'm writing this here then please click off it isn't that difficult it isn't distracting you from other works on here and you know it

Anyways welcome, come enjoy my terrible ideas that don't make sense sometimes :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the mess that are these comments, anyway if it wasn't obvious I'm new so advice on how to do things would be helpful :)


	2. [1]

Okay hear me out, Fundy standing in front of the flag, lighter in hand as he watches the flag burn as Niki cries out in the background. Things go quiet and the flag has been burning for a while now, Niki and Eret having left quite some time ago. A hand is suddenly placed on his shoulder as he looks over to the black-haired boy. Ignoring the sympathized look on the other boy's face he looks back at the remains of the flag. "do you feel better now?" Sapnap questions. The fox hesitates, looking over the ruins of L'manburg "yeah, I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa I'm so bad at explaining stuff ;^; this was more of a drabble I guess?? but basically, both Fundy and Sapnap are arsonists, and idk I feel like Sapnap would understand what being ignored feels like considering how much he third-wheels and yeah :> this is a messy first (second) chapter I know umu


	3. [2]

Vitiligo Technoblade,, that is all. Just imagine Philza watching Techno grow and his marks spreading :] And Tommy just pointing the marks out and going "That one looks like dick!" And Philza just smacking the back of Tommy's head and telling him to apologize as Techno just waves it off. And Wilbur searching it up so he can get a better understanding of it and so he can tell Techno random facts about it qwq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this idea and you can't stop me from drawing him with vitiligo now >:D


	4. [3]

Please, just add Philza Minecraft to the Dream SMP, and idk give him a gun. That is all I ask for pls it's so funny.

pov: ur Tommy and ur dad suddenly gets added to the SMP. You and ur brothers are like "wot?" and go to spawn to greet him. You get to spawn and there he is, with a fuckin gun. Now, this is a shock on its own but what's even more of a shock is that Dream gave him the gun. Philza Minecraft with a gun whatever will he do??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatever he does with the gun is up to you ;)


	5. [4]

Okay hear me out, a fusion between Technoblade and Badboyhalo. That is all :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa just think about how their outfits would look together


	6. [5]

Sleepy bois inc but it's past midnight and there all chilling in the kitchen saying really stupid things that make the rest of the group ugly laugh :)

Tommy: *trying to say something really stupid but ends up laughing midway and trying to continue with what he was saying*

Everyone else: *absolutely losing it and laughing to the point where their stomachs hurt*

And this just goes on for about an hour at most before they all slowly disperse and go to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These hangouts don't happen often but it's really fun when they do :]


	7. [6]

We all know how Dream isn't really the protagonist of his own SMP and that he's more of a background character, a watcher really. We all know that he usually hangs in the background of things and doesn't get involved much, he's an enigma and is whatever the people think of him to be. So I have a headcanon that whenever someone notices that Dream is watching over them they'll try and approach him and invite him to hang out.

For example, It's dark out and Niki is working on a large order but she runs out of berries and has to go out into the forest to get some. So she does, and while she's picking berries she notices a flash of green from the corner of her eye and looks up to be met with nothing. Confused she looks around before calling out Dreams name, and there he reveals himself from hiding behind a tree. So she greets him and explains that he scared her and she thought he was a creeper before motioning to the basket of berries shes holding and says she was just working on a large order and that he should come over to the Bakery and spend some time with her. With a bit of convincing they walk back to the bakery and hang out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait pls Niki and Dream interaction?? that's so wholesome


	8. [7]

Niki and Dream as siblings pls I can’t- just imagine whenever Dream gets badly injured he goes to Niki and they just sit in the bakery as Niki cleans his wounds and scolds him for being reckless before giving him a hug and going to make them tea :) Bonus points if they talk until Midnight and Dream has to leave but before he does Niki gives him a basket of goodies and tells him to be more careful and that she cares about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also Niki has a cottagecore bakery with fairy lights and its really cozy because yes


	9. [8]

Dream SMP members but as birds!

Dream: grey-headed lovebird  
George: blue jay or blue and white mockingbird  
Sapnap: rose-breasted grosbeak  
Badboyhalo: black-and-white warbler or black billed-magpie  
Tommy: audubon's oriole or nashville warbler  
Tubbo: Eurasian siskin  
Skeppy: Belted kingfisher  
Antfrost: brown-headed cowbird  
(+ Redvelvet: red-headed woodpecker)  
Technoblade: galah  
Wilbur: brown falcon  
Karl: gouldian finch  
Eret: brown-capped rosy finch  
Quackity: indigo bunting  
Fundy: spot-breasted oriole  
Jschlatt: sanderling  
Philza: amazon parrot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed a few people but I wrote this at 2am hush >:( this was also posted on my twitter so no I didn’t steal it ^^;


	10. [9]

”Do you feel loved, Fundy?” the winged man asked 

”Loved by who?” the fox retorted

”By your father?” the man questioned

”That's a stupid question, of course I do. He may have picked Tommy and Tubbo over me but he cared” the fox replied

”So you admit that even though you are his son he still chose Tommy and Tubbo over you?” he consulted

”He loved me, alright? Why are you asking me these stupid questions anyway?” the fox snapped

”Wilbur does not love you Fundy, ever since l’manburg was created he never has” he stated without a care

“Shut up!” the fox cried out with clutched paws “You don’t know anything, Wilbur has always loved me!”

“And if Wilbur did love you why did he pick Tubbo as president? Last time I checked your supposed to hand down your role to your child. Admit it Fundy, Wilbur has never loved you” he said with a sharp glare

”Shut up!” the fox repeated ”He’s my dad, he's supposed to love me” he whimpered 

” You're smart Fundy, I know you know that Wilbur wasn't the greatest,” said the winged man

With silent tears, the fox hugged themselves ”shut up” he whined before covering his ears and falling to his knees

The winged man approached the fallen kit and crouched down to them and placed a comforting hand on the kit's head ”I’m sorry Fundy but denying the truth isn't gonna make Wilbur seem any more of a good person. Maybe he'll learn to love you in another lifetime”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit wonky and some parts didn't make sense but that's fine ✨  
> Also I don't proof read any of these so oops-


End file.
